Jim Hetton
|Row 2 title = Positions|Row 2 info = SI:7 Junior Agent 029|Row 3 title = Affiliations|Row 3 info = |image = jimhettonbox.png||Row 4 title = Status|Row 4 info = |imagewidth = 280}}'Jim Hetton '''is a gnomish member of the Stormwind Guard. ''(All information regarding any affiliation with SI:7 is considered classified and is not public knowledge.) History It all started many years ago, once the Titans had placed watchers upon Azeroth to ensure its natural growth and safety from the corrupting forces of the Void. The titan watcher, Mimiron, created an army of mechanized servants--the mecha-gnomes, as they are now referred to--in his own image; they were responsible for upholding titan cities, ensuring their facilities within Azeroth were functioning properly. Among this legion of automatons was Caretaker Model J1MB0, whose task was in the upkeep of the Spark of Imagination's tram within Ulduar. The Curse of Flesh Many years later, the Curse of Flesh struck many of the titan constructs, including the earthen dwarves and Odyn's stormborn vrykrul. Caretaker J1MB0 fell to the affliction as well, and was ejected from the titan facility where he worked. J1MB0 was nearing completion of his transportation device, when an electrical surge overloaded the system, transporting him in the middle of the sandy wastes of Uldum. He awoke in a daze, now realizing his frailty as a mortal, fleshy creature, and felt the harsh, taxing heat as he wandered the deserts, unsure of his purpose, and what he had become. Tanaris J1MB0 was found by a goblin caravan who gladly took him in, thinking he was one of Mekkatorque's soldiers who was astray within Tanaris. The goblins tried extracting information from the gnome, but to no avail; J1MB0 had no affiliation with the city of Gnomeregan, and the probing yielded nothing further. For a decade's span, J1MB0 worked with the goblins, all the while reforging his identity and slowly remembering who he truly was. The goblins referred to him simply as 'Jim' due to the non-intuitive birth name he was given. Second War By the time the Second War came about, the goblin caravan that Jim was staying with was hired by the Horde as mercenaries to take out an Alliance naval fleet using submarines. While the goblin armada set course off Kalimdor, Jim boarded the head submarine known as 'Prince's Haven' as its mechanic. However, things took a turn for the worse when the goblins' armada was stopped by Alliance forces, and the submarines were captured. Jim, being a gnome among a nation of goblins, was thought to be a prisoner, and was turned over to Mekkatorque. When the people of Gnomeregan welcomed him, he knew little of the true plight of his kin; at least now he could find a place he truly call home, among his own kind. Irradiation of Gnomeregan While Lordaeron struggled against the Scourges outbreak, Jim and his fellow gnomes faced a similarly overwhelming incursion, battling the mutated cousins of the Dwarves in his home city. The troggs washed over Gnomeregan, and the drastic solution was crafted by Sicco Thermaplugg: an irradiation bomb that would flush out the invading forces, and keep the gnomish people safe. The plan was not entirely benevolent, as it jealously fueled the machinations of the mad inventor; his envy for the accolades of Mekkatorque and those who rallied behind him drove him to subject his fellow kin to the horrible nature of the bomb's devastating fallout. ''' '''The next few years were hard for the gnomish people, grieving at the loss of family and friends. Jim was harmed even by this as well, he had felt all these people as his family, even though he was estranged for so many years prior. He trained with a few select operatives to combat Thermaplugg's forces--the irradiated, sickly, and leprous drones that were formerly gnomes. Jim became adept in the art of stealth, having an almost unnatural affinity to shadow magics, which he would later learn was granted by the direct result of the Curse of Flesh. He was able to easily slip in and out of the dark, utilizing it as a weapon rather than defense. War against the Lich King Time passed, and Jim and the Gnomish forces managed to retake Gnomeregan temporarily--at least the surface--save for the underground complex. Now receiving aid from the dwarves of Ironforge, the gnomes were asked to assist the Alliance in their war against the Scourge, striking at their heart within Northrend. Jim followed the expedition north, and found something he would not expect to ever see again. While on a recon mission within the Storm Peaks, Jim rediscovered the titan city of Ulduar once again, and years later the place would be ostensibly cleansed of Yogg Saron's taint. Jim entered its austere and graceful halls once again, greeted by the non-afflicted kin to whom he had parted ways so long ago. Jim continued to the Spark of Imagination, Mimiron's lair, to find his creator. Jim then learned of the insanity that befell the titan watchers, where Mimiron cast out the flesh-stricken gnomes whom he believed sullied the glory of Ulduar. Even the father to the gnomish race felt penitence for the brashness driving his actions during Yogg Saron's pernicious influence, and even offered his wayward children a chance to return to reverse their aberrant state; to this, Jim declined, ultimately embracing the true purpose and bond he now had with the mortal races of Azeroth. The Shattering Deathwing awoke from his stasis, reforged into a volatile monstrosity within Deepholm. As he emerged from the elemental plane, he began to reform the world in his chaotic vision. On the even of what would become to be know as the Shattering, the gnomes begun the final assault upon Gnomeregan. After defeating Razlo Crushcog in a pitched battle, joined by the dwarves of Ironforge, Mekkatorque called upon the new Gnomeregan Covert Operations Force, along with the G-Team to lead the assault on Thermaplugg himself. The forces moved stealthily through the winding, yawning complex of the subterranean city, navigating through many treacherous pipes and catwalks, slaying droves of mutant troggs. Jim joined the final battle against Thermaplugg, eventually taking down the megalomaniacal engineer. The city was now free, but sanitation would be a lengthy process after the devastation wrought upon the former home of the gnomish people. During the next few years, Jim spent his time helping other Gnomes, and Alliance forces in various campaigns, joining the fronts where the tumultuous wake of the Cataclysm had stirred. Currently Jim eventually dedicated his faculties to the Alliance, joining the Stormwind Guard. Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Gnomeregan Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:SI:7 Category:Hunters